Drabbles and one-shots
by Quacked Lurker
Summary: IMHO, humans don't get enough screen time, so I wanted to expand their role and backgrounds. Most of these randomly selected subchapters will tie in to no specific PRIME episode or season. Chapter 1: Miko and the crew get used to giant metal bots.


******DISCLAIMER: Transformers belongs to Hasbro - No money is made from this work.**  
**CHARACTERS**: nada  
**Setting: a flight of steps or a staircase**

****** Life and living impacts the objects around us.**

Footsteps echoed through the base. The vibrations touched everything connected to the floor.

Metal steps, a recently installed stairwell built only after it became obvious the human kids would spend more free-time here in a single day than the government agent could find in a month filled with nonstop activity, appeared to quiver.

Ratchet, if he saw the motion, dismissed it as a trick of the light.

Optimus Prime, if he noticed it, reasoned it was just vibrations.

Arcee ignored the quiver - she remained focused on her human charge who walked too close while she wandered in biped form.

Bulkhead shook his head. "Loose connectors," He grumbled, referring to the bolts and threads holding the metal platform in place.

The kids, well their footsteps, their approach never sent the same heavy tred through the floor. The humans never noticed a quiver from the metal steps, never felt or saw anything odd about the floor or materials they walked on constantly.

_(written Aug 27th)_

* * *

**Characters: **Silas  
**Timeline: ** Tag to Episode 'Human Factor'

**Summary: **Program Failure

Silas, wearing the armor components of the one called 'Breakdown' stepped over the slaughtered humans.

He had been detached as he killed them, learning to use his aiming and firing abilities gleefully, even as the very men and women who gave him this new body died under his lasers. Only now, that every single scientist and soldier of MECH lay dead under his feet, did Silas feel anything about their passing.

It was not regret that he killed them. It was not horror at watching them die. He was not appalled at how quickly he turned on the very people who rescued him from prison - no, what Silas felt was surprise. It came hard on the heals of the realization that no human alive knew how to repair him _if_ something should happen to his new cybernetic body.

Silas exited the abattoir by making his own door. As he walked the only unmarked wall, the building collapsed behind him, burying the dead.

"Impressive" Silas examined the heads-up-display, ignoring the alien glyphs in favor of the English translations. "Do I have a flame thrower?" The human encased inside the metal frame cycled through every weapon, testing its effects on the charred-abandoned base.

Silas the human never noticed the programming of the deactivated decepticon invade his thoughts. He loved the destructive power of his newfound might.

No puny human could stop him now!

Slowly, the awareness that Autobots could stand against him, that the aliens working alongside Agent William Fowler would be able to stop him, peculated through Silas' brain.

"Perhaps I should align myself with the enemies of the bots," Silas mused. "And after those weaklings are taken care of, I can eradicate the Decepticons too."

The perfect meld of man and machine unknowingly arranged his own destruction. He had not learned to temper his ambition with patience, and having always been the top dog, he'd forgotten how to serve another.

_(written Sept 1st)_

* * *

**CHARACTERS**: Jack Darby, Vince, Judy Darby  
**SETTING**: In a Jail Cell

**Minor Consequences**

The metal bars rattled, jolting Jack out of the uneasy sleep extreme exhaustion had dropped him in. "Geez, Vince, calm down will you?" The tired teen snarled at his unlikely companion.

Vince, a local high schooler, stopped jangling the bars. "Easy for you to say – this can't be your first time on the wrong side of the law, isn't it?" Asked the older kid.

"What are you talking about?" Jack sat up, started stretching.

"That!" Vince pointed. "You've fallen asleep and aren't terrified out of your wits." He half shouted, backing into the corner farthest from the door.

Jack leaned forward, touched his toes, stood up. "Vince, I'm tired and you're not making any sense."

"We're in jail doufus! And you're not worried."

Jack walked over to the wall that overlooked the only window in this subbasement, hung his wrists on the iron beam running horizontally across the entire cell wall. "We're minors," Jack stressed. "The police haven't charged us with any crimes – and we've done nothing wrong."

"So," Jack said in conclusion, "The only thing to be worried about is what our parents will say when they find out-"

"Find out what?" Interrupted an angry voice.

"Mom!" Jack turned towards the doorway. "I thought you'd be at work."

"I got a call from the police and find out you're in jail?" Judy glared. "What am I supposed to do? Wait until my shift is over to come by and see how you're handling the temporary incarceration?"

"Um, yes?" Jack hedged.

"Jack!" Judy huffed, incensed. "What did you two do?" She asked after several deep calming breaths.

"Nothing," insisted her son.

"Then why are you two locked up?" Judy's stare left Jack staring anywhere but at her. "Vince?" Judy turned her stern look towards the child that wasn't hers.

Vince cowered and broke. "Drag-racing." He blurted out; desperate to get that piercing stare directed anyplace else. "Off road-racing after curfew."

"Thank you Vince." Judy Darby focused her attention back to her son. "What were the rules you agreed to abide by if I let you keep that motorcycle?'

"Motorcycle?" Vince muttered too himself. The two Darbies didn't hear him.

Jack picked a brick above his mother's head, kept his eyes fixated on that brick. "To maintain good grades, in school, not slack off at work, always wear the helmet, and obey the law at all times."

"How is illegal racing when you should be in bed, upholding the law? –

"Not a word, Jack. You are grounded for a month. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Jack replied.

"Good, now lets go home." Judy stepped aside, letting the officer who escorted her down the steps unlocked the cell door. "Vince, you're coming with me."

Vince hung back, eyed the open corridor. "Wait, with you?"

"Yes. Unless you'd like to stay here until your parents can pick you up."

Vince scrambled out. "Motorcycle," he whispered again, "Where'd you get the hot-rod? Borrowed it from a friend?" His voice was low, too low for Mrs. Darby to hear him speak.

Jack paid no attention to Vince's accusations.

_(written Sept 10th)_

* * *

**Character**: Miko  
Bulkhead was the first adult who didn't cast a shadow that hid Miko completely.

**Shadows and Footsteps**

Miko had never been satisfied with this life, or what the future had to offer – everyone had their own ideas for what she should be doing, and goals that she should fulfill in order to reached her potential. The adults around her never saw Miko! They saw, instead, the child they wished they had been, or a robot they could mold and shape as they willed.

So, Miko decided earth was boring, and humans dreary. In her opinion, all adults were yawn-boring, and kids her age weren't much better, being the blank slates the parents and teachers wanted to fill with _their_ knowledge and facts. Acting out, causing a scene, constantly being transferred from school district to school district, for 'shaming the family' meant Miko became the new-kid on the block.

That was better. Much better. Now, she had experiences that were soly hers, and hers alone – and if any conflicts between host parents and herself arose, she could site 'cultural' challenges or 'language' difficulties, in order to facilitate what she wanted to do most – explore the world in her own way.

Unfortunately, Miko quickly learned, that despite the different languages, the changing social expectations, there was still the same outlook on life everywhere she went – it got to a point; she recognized the spiel without needing to understand the words.

Miko continued to express herself, desiring a life of adventure. It was what she was born to do, and nothing, noone, and no rules were going to stand in her way.

Meeting the bots had been A-game! Life alongside them, was never the same – they got to travel the globe in a blink of an eye, and ever had to worry about missing a flight.

Humans? Psh, so last millennia. Being friends with the bots? The ultimate win. Miko tolerated Jack and Raf – they hung out with aliens too, so their presence was tolerable.

Of all the bots, Miko connected – personality wise – best with Bulkhead. That was pure gold! Talking with Bulk, that she could do all day. She found herself becoming best buds with Bulk, cause that Forest Green Wrecker was the first person – human or bot – she let herself look up to.

Bulkhead was the first adult Miko decided she wanted to be 'Just Like' when she grew up – and it was because he didn't let anyone's expectations impede him and refused to let his past hold him back. None of the bots had the same expectations of her and her future that the humans did. If she chose to waste time, goofing off, the bots allowed it. Encouraged it in their study of human activities – and slowly, Miko began to realize what really mattered in school and away from Bulkhead or the others.

_(Written Sept 26th)_


End file.
